Children and Catastrophe
by LetThemHaveGermanRumCake
Summary: Sucky name, in this story the countries have children and it will go from daycare to Highschool and hopefully farther, sucky summary plz read, I will try to write more in depth and the first day of daycare etc. but there will be time skips and P.O.V will change often. And omg there's a place in Canada called New Prussia. Rating may change summary will change every chapter
1. PruCan Intro

**Ciao!**

**Omg I just found out about a place in Canada called new Prussia, thus this story was born. If you don't understand, UR AN IDIOTA,** enjoy!

* * *

Prussia paced out in the waiting room until the doctor called him. As he walked into his lover's room he saw the tired looking man holding a pink bundle, and a blue bundle. The Girl had white hair with Canada's curl and red eyes that stared at him.

The other child, the boy, had stopped crying to giggle at him. It had a blonde curl and violet eyes, and other than that they were both bald. The boy clutched a small, but large to the baby, yellow egg, and the girl held a small white teddy bear, that Prussia and Canada both knew was a real bear.

The doctor came over and said, "What are their names ma'am, I mean sir?"

"Michael Gilbert Bielschmidt and Genavieve Matthew Williams."

The doctor sighed at the middle names knowing they were the parents names and wrote this down before leaving.

* * *

Matthew smiled at the children sitting in front of him and Gilbert. They were both 5 And the girl had white hair in two braids with a curl on her forehead and red eyes, and there was the boy with blonde hair long enough to be in a ponytail right now, but not so long it was girly, and violet eyes. A small blue bird circled his head and landed in his hair after a minute.

"So how was you first day of daycare?"

Genevieve spoke first saying, "um, I liked the Russian-Chineese twins gerasim and zakhar, but they're both creepy smart kids." She brusside her white bangs to the side and straightened her glasses looking over at her brother.

"I got punched in the face for saying I was totally awesome by our cousin Ruth, and then her big brother started going on about how sorry she was."

* * *

So I just did this to introduce some characters, the main paring is Prucan but there is also Gerita and Rochu so far, also if there is any other pairings you wanna see then leave a review

R&R plz

CIAO!


	2. USUK intro

**Usuk request, also Washington DC is not a state nor a city, so I get to OVERLOAD them with 51, no 52 kids because of Rowan, but when I Get to the high school part only a few will be featured, because if the sent all their kids to the same school things would get suspicious.**

* * *

England sat in his office covering his ears as he heard crashing outside. How had he managed to have 51 kids, and one on the way, with America no less?

It wasn't like all his kids were like this. London and a good number of the states were smart, they were just kids.

He set down his quill and walked into the room hugging his lover carefully. London ran up to him smiling. "Dad, what's D.C's name gonna be?"

"We'll first we have to Know their gender."

* * *

America put on his best grin as he and England stood surrounded by children while the camera snapped. As soon as it did most of the children started running around, except a group of kids who sat around a table reading and typing and the sort.

The boy, who seemed to be the youngest in the room kept his eyes on the screen as he said, "you guys should watch these numbers. The economy is so interesting."

A girl with large eyebrows and long blonde hair said, "Yes but only because the American economy is so unstable!"

"Says the girl from England"

A girl with brown hair in a pixie cut with a small kink in her hair and violet eyes walked over. "Y'all should stop arguin' it ain't pleasant for the rest of us."

London brushed her bangs out of her face saying, "sorry Texas I got carried away" She hugged the younger girl before saying "Why don't you go ride your bull with Dad?"

* * *

If you couldn't tell from the first section dc is the youngest, the people going to the high school are gonna be Washington D.C, Texas, New York, London, and Florida.

~Kattiestar

P.S. leave a review for any couples capitols city's states colonies music, anything you want in this story I'll try to work it in.


	3. GerIta intro

**So as promised (I think) by my sis, here's GerIta! She said I could write It because I'm "Like Him in so very many ways" and then she like snickered at me. I don't Understand why? I'm older than her by a few days less than a year, and she calls me Veniziano. Is that a bad thing? oh well. **

* * *

Germany held the other mans hand as painful screams were filling the room. It was during a blackout and Italy was finally giving was one doctor, Germany holding his hand, and 4 year old Berlin holding a flashlight. All in all it was fucking awkward as HELL. Finally the doctor held up the newborn saying. "It's a Girl" he smacked the butt and a scream rang out in the room followed by crying. Italy smiled softly saying, "What a beautiful little baby." Suddenly Germany realized something. "vhat's the last name?" "Beilschmidt. Aiden Rome Bielschmidt" Little did they now, she would prove to be a quite fiery girl indeed.

* * *

**Aiden is a american name meaning Fire (slthough its a boys name, that doesnt matter, because as a chibi like her papa and uncle she will be gender confused, and thought to be a boy.) and she will act like Romano  
**

* * *

Hungary smiled at Italy and Germany as two children ran around behind them. "Your boys are so cute~ What are their names?" "Ve~ Aiden and Mizu. Aiden is the younger one, She's 3, she represents Rome. And Mizu is the older on and he's 7 and he represents Berlin. Mizu means water and Aiden means Fire"

"Cute~ wait. are you serious that the little one is a girl?"

"Si!" he smiled brightly.

Aiden had short auburn hair and blue eyes a white shirt with a teal ribbon around her neck black shorts and sandals. There was a curl on the side of her head and she had the general appearance of a young boy. Mizu had blonde hair long enough that it was is a ponytail with a yellow ribbon, a grey shirt with another yellow ribbon at his neck, shorts and sandals. He also had orange-brown eyes and a blonde curl on his head. The children finally ran back into the room with drums and a guitar, mizu was on drums and aiden on guitar, and began playing so loud it was drowning out the adults voices. Germany faced palmed, of course this vould happen

* * *

**hope y'all enjoyed, sis will write the rest, I'm not allowed to because i used her computer to write this while she was taking a siesta instead of my computer. Ciao  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I got bored I'm doing the preschool chapter now

* * *

The elderly lady smiled as children were led into the room. Many of them addressed her as Mama, because she was Mother Nature. She was old and sadly it showed. She wore her hair in a bun and had on one of those flowery old lady dresses.

"Okay children, for those of you who are new, because I see some new faces, I am Mother Nature. Today were going to have play time and then a nap and then were going to go outside for a little bit while your parents talk."

And boy talked softly. "I-I don't have parents, Lithy and Latvia and Est (pet names :P) are my big brothers" two other children by him nodded their heads softly.

"Ah yes Vilnius, Riga, and Tallinn, I've also been told that you prefer to read" she said gesturing to a stack of books and some beanbags in a corner.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, there was a few small fights, a kid allergic to carrots, and a few spilled, but other than that everything went smoothly.

But even then she was relieved when the meeting ended.

* * *

**Ok so I'm gonna skip to the first day of first grade, and if you saw my character guide I left what they were going to wear in middle school a mystery. Enjoy**

* * *

London P.O.V

London walked into the classroom nervously as all eyes went on her. Everyone in the school had heard about the new group of kids, They heard that the school had been doing a thing where kids from all over the world came to the school. And the sad thing was, they were all gullible enough to believe it.

"Hello, My name Is Rowan Kirkland-Jones, I'm British and American, but I'm supposed to just say I'm from England.

A few kids look interested and others didn't care, actually magority didn't care because they were all 6 and 7 year old children, while she was technically hundreds of years old.

(A/N lol apparently London was established before England existed xD *reading off internet*)

She was ushered to a seat at a small round table with a few other kids. Apparently it was free time or something, but she immediately figured out reading was a bad idea because the other children in the room could not read. Finally after about an hour there was a knock on the door, and 3 familiar faces walked in. It was Madrid, New Prussia, and Paris, otherwise known as the 2GBTT (second generation bad touch trio) There was a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and the Italian curl. A boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes, and a girl with white hair red eyes and the Canadian curl.

The one who looked French spoke first "Bonjour we are ze 2GBTT, and your new classmates, Genvieve, Efrain, and me Percival."

London couldn't help but roll her eyes at this introduction. But then the three decided to sit at the same table with her, with Paris next to her, which obviously caused a fight.

"WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO ME YOU FROG?"

"Londres, I am hurt." he said back faking like his heart had been stabbed.

This went on for about five minutes before they were both separated. Finally as the last bell rang she swung her bag over her shoulder and ran out to America hugging him. "Dad why is _Percival_ In my class?" she said the name like it was something gross she wanted to throw away.

America chuckled before leading her away, She had to prepare for a show anyway. England had gotten a fake job at a cafe and his boss wanted her to play.

* * *

**I'm gonna do the concert in 3rd person  
**

* * *

Many of the customers were enjoying the music played by the people on stage, muck of it was rock music and the cafe was full of British teenagers. Many of them gasped as a girl who seemed to be about 6 walked up in a red tanktop with a blue scarf and ripped jeans, old red sneakers, and blue streaks in her blonde hair.

She wiggled her large eyebrows at them causing alot of laughs. England had let her borrow his old red guitar and she currently had it slung on her shoulder.

"Ello, I'm London Punk, I'm 6" she chuckled to herself here, "And I'm better than anybody else you've heard on this stage so far."

With this she swung her guitar over and grabbed a pick from her pocket before starting to play.

(to lousy to pick a song)

As she sang the last few notes her voice sounding nothing like a child she swung the guitar behind her again before bowing and walking off stage. The crowd in the Cafe was clapping loudly as she left with her fathers.


End file.
